Myth of the Lost Royal: Leafpelt
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Enchanted, secret tunnels, loyalty, romance, family, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Leafpelt. Now you probably heard that I got a mate and a daughter in the Sierra Travelers. Well, you are correct of that. Miles aka Wolfpelt, my mate was a former South Sider, but came over to the other side when we met one fateful day and ever since. I was digging for metal so I can scrap and make money out of it. Anyway, it was one of the usual trash piles in these abandoned backyards with rusted fences or broken gates that I could get in. Yes, technically, I was a trash thief, but hey, no people ever own the trash anyway.

Anyway, I had found a lucky tv, you know, the clunky ones with the knobs on the side. For some reason, these kind of tvs have a metal disk which was big. I was putting the tv in my trusty bike cart, and beginning to pull it when I heard a siren nearby. I ignored it, figuring that it was a simple robbery somewhere else, focusing on my bike when it happened.

Miles was running furiously, looking behind himself to see if any police was chasing him. No one was not, but he continued looking back, not knowing that I was in the way. He came too late, crashing partly into the bike, with most of him colliding with my body. I landed all right upon some sparse grass, grateful that my ratty helmet protected my head, but I was furious that someone dared to interrupt my job. I wobbily got up and saw that my bike was all right, through the spoke came free of my cart.

I saw him laying on the ground some feet from me, his back on the ground, but I immediately became concerned when I saw his knee bleeding, and he was unconscious.

I came closer, able to have a good look at him, and pulled back when I saw the trademark necklace. The South Siders usually wear a dyed black thread with a silver double hook holding their treasures. Miles had a wolf fang hanging from his necklace. I heard the siren again, and I looked between my cart and him, and sighed, grumbling.

I took the tv out, put in a secret spot where I would find it later, and put Miles in, tying his hands and legs with some stray rope, gratefully remaining unconscious. I rode my bike, pulling the cart through back alleys, narrow paths through abandoned warehouses, relieved that the day was coming to dusk, which meant less people to see this sight. Across from my home park, I got a garage for myself in my scrapping business, often staying overnight on a big project here and there, and luckily, I have a way to head underground to the HQ tunnels if I have a emergency or whatever.

I walked in the garage, closing the door after me with a button. I hummed under my breath as the lights came on. I have two halves of the garage, one side for all the scrap projects, and the other side contains my cot and small refrigerator. I grudgingly laid Miles upon the cot, still tied and out as well. I checked his knee, swore as I saw that it was a very nasty cut.

Luckily, I had stored a kit of first aid stuff nearby, and with expert hands, I cleaned up the cut, hearing grunts and groans from Miles, and seeing that he was luckily still asleep, I took to bandage it swiftly and neatly. Satisfied with my work, I then called Sunrise on my totem necklace. It's made of a strong double twisted silken material that could never break, and hanging upon it was three creations I worked so hard on; a metal rose, the dainty wrinkles showing in detail; a polished leaf, from a very old oak tree in Central Park; and a tiny book with a page peeking, with the radio remarkably fit in the rose.

I told Sunrise that I planned to work on a very big project I found, and she was fine with it, just asking me to be there in the morning for breakfast otherwise she'll check on me. I told her that I will, then ended the call. Some minutes, Miles woke up, and soon enough, he was flabbergasted with the many questions I asked, and I think he began to fall in love that moment when he realized that I helped him.

We quickly became friends, and with a seat, he helped me with projects that night and ever since through I made sure to return to HQ all the time, not to make Sunrise and the others suspicious, and quickly, after he got better, he decided to stay with me, and so, we became mates after confessing our feelings one day. Sunrise and the clan, of course, found out, and welcomed Miles to the clan, and within around a year, he became a warrior, and we welcomed our daughter soon after.

Now, some years passed, and Sunrise was delighted to tell me that I and the family can start our adventure in another world, and that began upon our daughter's birthday..


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day with no clouds, the sun shining warmly on our backs as Wolfguard and I happily watched Lia, our daughter, whose full name is Aemilia Rosemary. She has grown up into a cute feminine version of Wolfguard with my light brown eyes. Her silver-black hair is growing into a plentiful mane through we were stupefied by the color. My parents respectively had dark brown and dark red hair. Wolfguard's parents are a mystery, however. He was found by a hospital. Lia was playing with the four-month old puppies, which was the second litter of Alka and Jaru. Her favorite one is Ursa; a burnt red and cream tan husky look-alike of her father, Alka, with Jaru's crystal blue eyes. Lia's turning three today. We saw Sunrise approaching with Alka and Jaru, we stood up with respect, smiling.

Sunrise grinned at us, "Settle, Leafpelt and Wolfguard. The folks has asked me to interpret for you. Since I told them that today is Lia's birthday, they wanted to do something for you two and Lia especially.".

I asked, "And what may that be, Sunrise?".

Sunrise widely smiled with a hop in her step, "Alka and Jaru had gave permission and their blessings to give Ursa to Lia, that Lia would appreciate a familiar friend by her side once you all enter the portal.".

I gasped slightly and looked at Wolfguard who was smiling with shock.

"You knew?". I asked Wolfguard with excited suspicion.

Wolfguard sheepishly shrugged, "I figured since we could be in strange surroundings, Lia would love to have Ursa with her when we're asleep or whatever. So, I had to ask for permission.". I hugged him feverishly, "You clever mate of mine!". I exclaimed with proclaimed happiness. Wolfguard chuckled, the rumble in his chest against my face.

We soon called Lia over with Ursa, while the other puppies surrounded themselves with Jaru. Sunrise told us that Ursa had said her goodbyes, and we waved to the big family as they left for their cave in another section of Central Park.

We got down to HQ by elevator, giving Lia her turn with the button. As we stepped into the floor, we was fully surprised by the loud cheers and shouts of the clan; everybody who was in their chosen worlds had returned for the day, and there were a giant cake in Lia's favorite flavor, strawberry with every color in the frosting around the borders and etc.

Wolfguard had disappeared for a few minutes, commenting that he forget something in our room. As we got settled, Wolfguard returned with this confident/nervous look.

He tapped his glass, getting everybody's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we realize today is our daughter's birthday, but I intend to make this day even more special.". I was confused for a sec until Wolfguard knelt on his knee, bringing forward a small velvet red box. I gasped, my hands covering my mouth.

"Sierra Lepeia Leafpelt, we are mates in almost every word, but I wish to make that come true with you as my true wife. A paper certificate doesn't cover our relationship, how we look out for each other, giving each other respect, faith, happiness, family, and true love. You gave me a best friend, a confidant, a dear listener, a wonderful mother, and mate. Will you marry me from now to the ends of time as I give all my heart for you?". He confessed as he opened the box, revealing a magnificent and simple ring; a twisted silver band with two sparkling emeralds at each side with a engraved rose ruby at the middle.

I sobbed slightly, until a warrior nudged me gently, and I nodded, with a wide smile, "Yes, Miles Wolfguard, I will marry you and I want to marry you right now!".

Wolfguard laughed merrily and spun me in a hug, kissed me lovingly and deeply. Everybody cheered for us, and Lia, Ursa was skipping over to us with wide grins and shining eyes. We hugged them gently and tightly at the same time. Suddenly, we heard a loud beep, and we all turned to see the portal shining so brightly, muffled sounds of cheers and whistles inside. Then it changed, a booming sound approached our ears. A white blast came out of the portal and zooming over all of us, the sparkles of the blast covering us so deeply that we couldn't see anyone, hearing exclamations and confused shouts in the sparkling fog.

Once the blast and fog cleared up, we all received the greatest surprise today, that I was completely stupefied and shocked... as the rest of us are..


	3. Chapter 3

(Wolfguard's P.O.V.)

I blinked again and again as I discovered that I was in different clothes, a tuxedo at that. Glancing at myself, I could see a glimpse of a white shirt, a golden brown vest over the shirt, and then a black jacket, and looking downwards, I have gray pants, and I was glad to see black sneakers since I hate tap shoes.

I heard murmurs and I looked up to see warriors of all ages looking at themselves, the women & ladies are wearing wine red gowns/dresses, all in different styles and sizes but I couldn't find Leafpelt or Lia, not even Ursa. The men & boys are wearing sky blue tuxedos/suits, also in different styles and sizes as well.

I turned to see Sunrise, standing in front of all of us, wearing a midnight purple dress, and I saw a woman that I or the others never saw before, she has literally cloud white hair, rainbow eyes, and ivory skin, and she seemed ageless too. She has this silver dress in a style that might suggest from the future.

She then spoke, "Settle down, everyone. Don't fret or worry, for I and the spirits heard Leafpelt's wish, so within my power, I made all of this possible. I am the literal person of the sentiment world portal; you may call me Portia. Now, may the music begin. Wolfguard, get your legs up here". she last spoke with a strong tone that I should obey her, and I did.

The warriors broke up, making a wide line, as a song came up, one I recognized as Leafpelt's best favorite.

 _I got myself a notion._ (Hearing nails clipping, seeing Ursa walking along, all her doggy self, through wearing a adorable pink bow, and secured on her back was a fluffed blue pillow, and sat on there was Leafpelt's wedding ring, the one I just showed, and a remarkable silver ring for me.)

 _One I know that you'll understand._ (A long red carpet poofed up out of nowhere, floated down to the floor)

 _To set the world in motion._ (Sunrise whispering to me that as a surprise, Leafpelt's long-dead father appeared as a spirit, keeping his promise to carry his daughter down the aisle.)

 _By reaching out for each other's hand._ (I was shocked to hear that, knowing Leafpelt missed her father so much, never got the chance to do this until this amazing day.)

 _Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along._ (More spirits began appearing up, mixing with warriors, emotions showing, tearful smiles.)

 _One way or another, together's where we both belong._ (A blue glow brightens up near me, revealing it to be a spirit, someone I'd never thought I could see again!)

 _If we listen to each other's heart._ (The spirit was my orphan brother, Colby, who had died in a car accident when I was a teenager. Everyone swore that we looked nearly alike except for the hair and skin tone.)

 _We'll find we're never too far apart._ (We caught up, laughing until Colby nudges me over to see Lia.)

 _And maybe love is the reason why._ (I was overwhelmed in sweet awe for Lia as the other warriors and spirits were obviously as well.)

 _For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye._ (She was clothed in a cute pink dress, with flats, and ribbons in her hair. She had this basket full of colorful flowers, throwing it out everywhere over the floor.)

 _If a wall should come between us._ (Lia smiling, saying that Leafpelt is awful pretty, her words, not mine.)

 _Too high to climb, too hard to break through._ (Another spirit appearing up next to Colby, Colby smiling in love, introducing the spirit, a woman, as his heaven wife.)

 _I know that love will lead us._ (Colby's wife, called Hettie, short for Henrietta, was obviously a true match in heaven, for she's defintely funny and mischievous and nice.)

 _And find a way to bring me to you._ (Portia waved a hand, and flowers in pots began appearing up on every corner, seats showing up for the warriors who wanted to sit down)

 _So don't be in a hurry.. Think before you count us out._ (Sunrise whispering to Portia, and Portia smiling, waving a hand, changing the entire room into a ballroom)

 _You don't have to worry., I won't ever let you down._ (The floors are polished tiles with roses, the seats now a silver hue with velvet purple pillows for everyone.)

 _If we listen to each other's heart._ (A whistle approached our ears, and I glanced at Portia who smiled, nodding as she waved her hand again, covering the back with a surrounding dark blue curtain, disabling us to see the newcomers.)

 _We'll find we're never too far apart._ (I gulped, knowing that the newcomers is Leafpelt and her father, the music lowering down as I heard two distinct steps, one sounding of clicking heels, and the other sounding of soft taps.)

 _And maybe love is the reason why._ (Saw their shadows through the curtain, nervously adjusting my jacket, and rubbing my sneakers together, then a warrior on each side, opening the curtain.)

 _For the first time ever ,we're seeing it eye to eye._ (Suddenly, I was stolen of breath, my mind overblown as my eyes widened, taking in the gorgeous sight before me.)

 _If you're ever lonely, stop. You don't have to be._ (Through her veil, her eyes locked with mine and gave a beautiful smile, and I exhaled, falling in love all over again, as she walked in a beautiful, simple golden yellow dress/gown combination, and secured within her hands, was a bouquet of her favorite flowers, gardenias, I remember.)

 _After all, it's only a beat away from you to me._ (Her father looked so proud with a bittersweet smile, gave her away with a gentle kiss on her forehead, glanced at me, I nodded, mouthed, 'I promise'. He nodded and stood nearby.)

 _TAKE A LOOK INSIDE AND SEE (YEAH)._ (I grabbed her hand lovingly and gently, "You're beautiful no matter no matter what.". I whispered lowly to her as I leaned over. She smiled again, "Ditto.". I gave a wide smile, the one she admitted she fell in love with me. We turned to Portia and Sunrise before us, smiling at us as the song ended.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Leafpelt's P.O.V.)

It went so swiftly yet steadily slow as well. It was everything I dreamed of, my wish coming true as Sunrise and Portia in turns, officiated our union.

"In the Powers of the world, and by the spirits,-". Portia announced out loudly.

Sunrise then replied, "- we now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.". I giggled as Wolfguard secured me and dipped me as we kissed passionately. Whistles and roars of cheers welcomed us from the warriors and spirits. We finished the kiss and Sunrise, Portia, as one, spoke, "We give you Leafpelt and Wolfguard of the Sierra Travelers Clan!". The cheers became louder, gratefully not shaking the ceilings.

Portia waved her hand again, and the ballroom returned back to normal, the chairs disappearing into nothing, warriors now wearing their usual clothes as before, with their dresses/suits folded among their feet. I and Wolfguard remained in our wedding clothes, while Lia is now wearing a mini version of Belle's clothes, without the apron. Ursa barked, the pillow gone, but still wearing the pink bow.

The spirits waved goodbye to their respective family members and such, and zoomed back into the portal. Portia smiled, and whistled, as the rainbow swirls became brighter, and combined into a beam, coming out of the portal, and Portia picked up some fabric and some metal. The beam picked up the materials, and it got brighter and faster as it transformed the materials around, then it stopped, moving toward Lia, who's looking awed, and unconsciously bringing her hands out.

The beam slowly revealed a rainbow thread twisted necklace with a metal silver tiny teacup. Lia grinned as she held it, and glanced up as Sunrise kneeled down, smiling, grabbing it, gesturing to put it on her. Lia turned around, managing to hold her hair up as Sunrise placed it gently around her neck. Lia giggled as she turned around, a wide smile adorning her face.

Sunrise then got up and spoke out loud, "This is the first time I will name a very young child as a kit of the clan. Do I have your permission to do so, Leafpelt and Wolfguard?".

I nodded approvingly, and Wolfguard smiled happily with a nod as well. "What do you think, warriors?". Sunrise then asked commandingly. The warriors clamoured with 'yeses' and approving nods.

Portia smiled as the warriors settled down. Sunrise kneeled once more to Lia, whispered a question to her, earning Lia a thoughtful look before whispering her answer. Sunrise nodded and got up again.

"Before the spirits, and this clan, this child shall be called 'Charmkit!" Sunrise announced loudly, earning cheers from the clan, and Portia. I smiled tearfully as Wolfguard one-armed hugged me gently as we watched our child became officially of the clan.

Portia nodded, "Looks like my job here is done for now. Sunrise, warriors, and little Charmkit. There will be a couple of surprises in the portal for you once you're ready.". She dissolved into a white beam that returned back to her beloved home, the portal itself.

We ate some food from the kitchens, wanting our Lia to be satisfied once we get into the portal to the new world that awaits us. The world warriors had left except for two who had returned back to HQ a week ago, technically retired, Basetail, and Ferntooth.

The rest of the warriors and Sunrise hugged us, and gave bittersweet smiles and goodbyes. Then we walked into the portal, with Lia being first. The tunnel was dark, earning a frightened squeak from our daughter, hugging Wolfguard by the knees. A hum approached our ears as the tunnel became bright. There were videos everywhere, showing a unique world, surprising me that two worlds had combined into this animated 16th-17th century world in France, having Vincent, Catherine, Adam, and Belle in there. The French Revolution never happened, giving way to nobles who had changed for the better, including Adam and surprisingly, Vincent too.

The curse was there, and broken by the two ladies, Adam was Beast, naturally, but Vincent, wow, he was a lion-wolf-falcon hybrid, having the face, body of a lion, the muzzle, tail, and front forepaws of a wolf, and wings, and back forepaws of a falcon. Both men returned to human.

"They did so excellent, these people, I never seen such a strong chain of true love until then, and now..you two.". a bell-sounding, calm, echoing voice spoke as we saw the Enchantress form her body in front of us, wielding her wand and wearing her beautiful dress. I bowed, nudging Wolfguard to do the same, and grabbed Lia out of protection.

"Please don't do that, young ones. I may be powerful, but I just want respect and curiosity, that's all.". Enchantress spoke softly.

I got up slowly, as Wolfguard did the same. "May I ask why you are here?". I asked suspiciously.

"You are right to be suspicious, do not fear. You have love in your hearts, but that wasn't enough to stop my archenemy to strike a powerful spell on your husband here.". She sighed in frustration and gentle tones.

I raised a eyebrow, and Wolfguard spoke, "What do you mean, someone did a spell on me?".

Enchantress spoke nothing, pointed her wand to a specific video, urging us to look closer. We saw the familiar castle, fancy and beautiful, which zoomed to a nursery that held a small baby boy. It was nighttime, yet candles glowed, and flickered as a shadow crossed the crib, and it revealed to be a man in midnight blue robes, wielding a similar wand as well, cold crimson red eyes, and frizzled brown hair. He picked up the boy which stirred him to open his eyes, surprising me as I recognized that it was my husband as a toddler by his muddy brown eyes.

Wolfguard was a prince! I watched as the sorcerer stole him, his wand glowed for a moment, muttering words under his mouth, then vanished from the nursery, moments later, earning a scream from a human Mrs. Potts who found no one in the crib. Somehow bypassing the portal, the sorcerer placed Miles aka Wolfguard before the hospital and then disappeared, as baby Miles screamed, grabbing a nurse's attention who was on break. The video turned black.

Wolfguard gasped, "You are saying I was taken from my family, which Adam and Vincent was my brothers in blood, and was raised a orphan, not knowing that I was cursed by a sorcerer!".

Enchantress nodded sadly, "That is more or less the truth, yes. You see, that sorcerer is my archenemy, his name is Morpheus. The details of the curse was that once you return home, you and your family will be as beasts, which includes your brothers and their wives as well. Unfortunately, the deal to break the curse isn't true love, but something else entirely that you will have to find out. Gratefully, your parents didn't have to suffer this, for they died in a storm, searching for you all these years.".

I widened my eyes as I realized her words, "Our daughter will be a beast, too.".

Enchantress closed her eyes, "Regretfully, yes.".

Lia spoke bravely, "What about Ursa?".

Enchantress smiled sadly, "Ursa will remain herself, so you wouldn't be lonely in this adventure.".

Wolfguard spoke then, "What about the servants? Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, the others?". Enchantress smiled a bit better this time, "They will remain human, for they will keep this curse a secret until you all find the way to break it. They will lie to the outside world that you're on a vacation or something else, I believe.".

"Is Miles even my true name?". Wolfguard asked curiously. Enchantress sighed, "No, they called you Andre and your family name is Dubois. However, since you're of nobility, you can add Miles to your names. It's a thing they have, I believe.".

I smiled at Wolfguard, "She's correct of that. We must go on and break this curse. Don't you want to reunite with your brothers?".

Wolfguard looked down on his feet, thinking then he looked up with this look of determination and love. "Yes, I do. I want to kick this Morpheus's butt badly.".

Enchantress smiled brightly, "Then I give you my gift.". Her wand glowed for a moment and transferred to our bodies. "I must say this gift is only for a emergency.".

"Yes, ma'am, we will make sure to do that.". I spoke firmly. Enchantress nodded, and vanished with one last request, "Be careful of Morpheus.".

Wolfguard looked at us girls and nodded as we glanced to see the end of the tunnel, showing the castle and forest. Lia asked for a piggyback and Wolfguard heeded her request, and we then ran, with Ursa barking. We then leapt, darkness overwhelming us, and faintly feeling a prickling motion as I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

(Leafpelt's P.O.V.)

"Mama, Mama, Papa, Papa, wake up.". Tiny hands shook my shoulders, and I heard a low groan coming from Wolfguard. A memory flashed through my mind and I giggled lightly. "Miles, your daughter is awake.". Wolfguard grunted slightly, seemed to recognized the line, then spoke, "Before sunrise, she's your daughter.".

"Mama, Papa! Wake up!". Lia proclaimed in her little voice, hearing a muffled grunt as she did something to Wolfguard. A frustrated grumble sounded out from some inches away, then I felt my ear roughly pulled. I awoke instantly, "Lia, don't do that!". I rubbed my ear to numb the brief pain, then glanced around to see my family, now in new bodies, curses bodies, really. Wolfguard now sported a set of gazelle horns on the rim of his head, his face resembling a wolf along with a muzzle. His ears now lengthened to a curve in the top, resembling a caracal's ears. His chest resembling a caracal's chest, his body, legs wolf-like with five digits, one human feature showing, and he has now a tail; a bob-like short and thin gazelle tail.

Then I looked at Lia, she has nubs on her rim of the head, her face resembling a fennec fox with a muzzle as well. Her ears got a bit bigger, and rounder, resembling a ocelot's ears. Her chest resembling a wolf's chest, her body resembling a ocelot, and her legs, clumsy-looking, bigger, resembling a fennec fox's legs with five digits as well. She has a bushy and thin coyote's tail.

There was a pond nearby, and I looked over, leaning without moving a inch. My entire head resembling a fennec fox, my ears resembling a ocelot's ears. My chest now resembling a narrow coyote's chest, my body resembling a fennec fox, and my legs coyote-like with five digits once again. I have a tail as well; a ocelot's whip-like and straight tail. Looks like we are similar beasts being part canine, feline, and even antilopinae, with Lia receiving half and half from my and Wolfguard's genes.

Ursa gratefully remained herself, yet we were surprised to understand her. I think it was an ability, relating to our wolf/coyote genes in our new bodies. For some reason, our eyes switched between two colors when it comes to emotions. I came to switch between light brown and amber gold; Wolfguard came to switch his eyes between muddy brown and bright sky blue. Lia's eyes came to switch between light brown and dark blue.

I think the light tones relates to happy emotions like happiness, joy, and playful, while dark tones relates to sad emotions like sadness, confusion, and frightened.

Wolfguard's old roguish dirty blonde hair has blended into a dark blonde mane that stopped upon his mid-back. The rest of his fur is a silky golden/brown color. My old dark red hair has blended into a dark crimson red mane that stopped upon my shoulders. the rest of my fur is brownish-red with white socks on my legs. Lia's old silver-black hair has blended into a raven black mane with white socks on her legs as well. Our clothes are tattered through-out.

We are grateful to find that we remained bipedal at times, although we have instincts to go on all fours. Comparing our new bodies to our old bodies, I have to say that Wolfguard and I are roughly about the size of teenage grizzly bears when we stand up; about the size of slightly bigger wolves when we rest down on fours. Lia is roughly the size of a year old grizzly bear cub when standing up; about the size of Ursa's four month old height when resting down on fours.

We were scouting out a clearing as the sun was getting close to set when we heard a ear-piercing scream. It sounded frightened and scared. We ran, wanting to see the source of the scream. _Who is out there besides us? If it is the wolves, we better hurry before they get to the person who made the scream!_


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile over at the Dubois Castle-

Multiple growls and roars called out as two human couples changed into beasts. The two brother twin princes, Adam and Vincent is obviously used to being beasts, got used to their new bodies once more, but they were shocked to see their wives as beasts too.

Belle, Adam's wife; born in France. Belle's new body is proportionally smaller than Adam's Beast body is. Her head resembles a bearlike face with a wolf-like muzzle. She has a lioness body with wolf-like legs with five digits. On her forehead is small curved Wildebeest horns, and a lioness tail. Her size is about a adult bear in width and height, much like Adam. Her old dark chestnut brown hair has blended into a very dark golden brown mane, while the rest of her fur is light golden brown, with her lioness tuft black.

Catherine, Vincent's wife; never been born in France, for she was born in a French colony north in Canada to a rich merchant couple, then moved to France when she was a child. Catherine's new body is proportionally bigger than Vincent's Beast body, surprisingly. Her head and neck is of a mountain lion; her body is wolf-like, with front wolf-like paws with five digits, and back fore claws, wings of a Copper's hawk. Her tail is bushy like a wolf; long like a mountain lion. Her size is similarly close to Belle, only smaller like a giant wolf size. Her old light brown hair has blended into a slightly darker brown mane, while the rest of her fur is dark oak brown.

The quartet's eyes also has shifting colors of emotion; Adam's light cerulean blue eyes can switch to ash brown; Vincent's warm chestnut brown eyes can switch to blue-green. Belle's hazel eyes can switch to light gold; Catherine's dark brown eyes can switch to bright turquoise blue.

Their servants including Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth had been shocked, confounded, and mostly speechless when they came to find out the sound of the growls/roars, and they are relieved to find that they remained human, but they are concerned for their masters and mistresses.

Adam grumbled, "Not again. I thought the spell was broken.". Vincent agreed, "I thought the same as well, brother.".

Belle observed her paws, "So, this is how it feels to be a beast.". Catherine opened her wings and fluttered them for a moment, "We changed on the outside, but we're still human on the inside.".

"Oh, dear. This is bigger than I thought.". murmured Mrs. Potts.

A soft, echoing female voice spoke, "I am glad you have taken this well, since you reacted badly last time, Princes Adam and Vincent. I apologize for your wives' situation, but I admit it's not my work of magic.". The Enchantress appeared.

"Ma'am, how do you mean by 'work of magic'?". politely asked Vincent.

Enchantress frowned, "You must understand that centuries ago, there used to be scores of enchantresses and sorcerers, but with this world becoming paranoid, killing several of my kind, earning the others to grow angry and furious at the mortals for ruining their society and people. I gratefully was not one of these furious ones. You see, you and your brother simply needed to learn how to be selfless and love for who they are, not what they look like. You broke my spell forever, but now, there is a sorcerer who had cast this spell on your long-lost brother, which was kidnapped by the sorcerer himself. I know him as Morpheus, his work of magic is a tad more powerful than mine, and also dangerous as well.".

Adam blinked, "Wait, how do you know we lost a brother?".

Enchantress smiled, "Why, I met him and his family, of course. I believe your parents used to call him Andre. His new name is Miles. He had returned home, and once he did, the spell came to fruition, the terms being of him and his entire related and new family becoming beasts, however, the breaking of the spell requires a much different thing, not true love, such like your spell was of.".

The quartet was shocked to hear the explanation, since the Princes told their wives of their lost brother, not realizing that he was alive somewhere else until now.

Belle then asked, "Was there anything else about this new spell?".

Enchantress sighed, "Thank you for reminding me, dear child. Since you have changed in this castle, and Miles, his family changed in a part of the forest, the castle residents, etc., will understand you and vice versa, however, the challenges lies beyond your province, for you see, no one will understand you once you step outside of the borders. I will assist by watching out for Morpheus, but you must travel to a secret and powerful place that will perhaps find the solution to break the spell.".

"Do you still have the magic mirror, my Princes?". She then asked curiously. She knew that in the midst of the battle between Adam and Gaston, the magic mirror got loose somewhere, then found by Catherine sometime later.

Vincent nodded, "I'll be back shortly.". He flew off in a rush, heading to the West Wing where Adam and Belle's room is.

"I will provide another magic mirror for the castle to use and talk through to you in your sister mirror upon your travels.". Enchantress commended, and waved her wand, sparkles and swirls formed brightly and quickly as another magic mirror appeared out of nowhere. It floated down into Lumiere's hands. Vincent returned, holding the sister mirror.

Suddenly, a giant roar reverberated out the windows. Everybody's spines shivered at the nerving sound, even Enchantress. "Oh, it has begun.".

"Wait, Chip's outside!". Catherine shouted out of worry and horror. Mrs. Potts fainted as she heard that, startling Cogsworth to grab her.

Enchantress spoke to Vincent, "The mirror, ask now!".

Vincent widened his eyes, asked the mirror as he held it to his face, "Please show me Chip.". The mirror glowed for a moment, then revealed Chip scrambling through bushes, loud steps following him, as beady eyes glowed red. A giant paw swatted a branch, startling Chip to scream very loudly, his youthful blue eyes frightened and horrified.

The mirror then widened out the scene, showing that the creature is a giant monstrous bear. "Lord, it's a monster bear! He's chasing Chip.". Vincent yelled in horror.

"Let's go!". Adam shouted then ran downstairs with Belle and Catherine following behind. Enchantress replied, "I will warn your brother now. Hurry.". She vanished, leaving Vincent to put the mirror in his tattered pants, "Will call you when we're safe.". then he flew off.

Lumiere murmured, "What a night and it's just beginning.". Cogsworth spoke, "I hope Chip is watching out for himself right now.". Little did he know, a group will be there already.


	7. Chapter 7

(Wolfguard's P.O.V.)

I ran furiously until I heard Leafpelt call for me, and I turned around to see our Lia and Ursa out of breath, and their legs shaking. I walked over to clasp Lia's neck gently, placing her upon Leafpelt's back. "Hold on tight, baby, for us, okay?". Lia clenched Leafpelt's mane, nodded, "I will, daddy.".

Ursa barked, "Me too!'. She gave a jump, struggling to climb Leafpelt's shoulder to her back, when Leafpelt nudged her up with her muzzle.

I was satisfied until I heard another scream. Sparkles appeared near us, and Enchantress showed up, "It's a bear chasing Chip.".

Leafpelt gasped, "Oh no!".

"Thank you, my lady.". I nodded then ran, hearing distant roars. I snarled, and burst through the bushes, revealing a incredible terrifying sight before my eyes. The bear wasn't normal. The eyes are bright blood red, no irises at all. His height and size was enormous, compared significantly to the giant sequoia trees nearby. The fur is pitch black. I heard a very loud scream, and the bear's right paw threatening to kill Chip only a few feet away. I saw white and ran and jumped, my maw widening open to bite a area of his paw, earning a screeched and pained roar from the bear. I grunted, felt my fore-paws hit his muzzle, and then was thrown off harshly. I groaned, hardly feeling my bruised ribs as I heard a peeved roar coming from Leafpelt.

I opened my eyes to see her clawing the bear's legs, forcing the bear to fall on his fours, and I turned to see Chip safe with Lia and Ursa under a half-split log cave. I snorted, and ran, intending to help my wife. I growled loudly and leaped into the bear's back, pained growls as I scratched his back hard, and ran up to bit his ears, earning a now angry and pained roar.

I grunted of pain as one of his paws swiped me away. _He's tougher than I thought._

"Miles!'. screamed my wife as the bear got closer, focused on me. "Oh, shit." I whispered.

Leafpelt jumped off the bear, landed at my feet, turned around, growling. The bear growled louder. Leafpelt leaped, her maw biting on the ruff, her claws digging into the skin. The bear moved to bit her, but she moved quickly, scrambling into his muzzle, marking it with bite marks, as her back claws hit the eyes. The bear roared peeved and angry now since he became barely blinded.

My wife leaped off, coming to help me get up as I stumbled, barely feeling pain.

The bear was clumsy, his eyes bleeding, the muzzle scratched quite badly, his legs missing some skin and fur, plus the paw I bit, bearing my bite mark, and his back bleeding from the claw marks I gave him, and his ears had some parts torn off. Suddenly, he went toward the kids.

"Lia!". We screamed, hearing the kids's horrified barks and shrieks as the bear came closer. We heard a screech-like roar as talons and claws grabbed the bear's ruff, having the strength able to throw him away against a boulder, hearing a crack. The kids' rescuer revealed to be Vincent, my newfound brother. Leafpelt came over quickly, concerned for our Lia, hearing a sigh of relief as I heard Lia's answer to Leafpelt's question, a bark alongside while Vincent landed, convincing Chip to run to him.

"Vincent!". Chip smiled as he shouted, hugging Vincent, barely noticing the new look.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Chip.". Vincent murmured.

Chip pulled back and nodded, "It was them too, they saved me.". He pointed to me and my family.

Vincent looked at me, smiling, "Thank you.".

I grinned, "Anytime, brother.". Vincent gaped, blinking, then spoke, "Andre?". I nodded in confirmation. Vincent exhaled and commented, "We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?".

"Indeed, Vincent. Just know that I am home at last.". I spoke, earning a sigh and nod from Vincent. I heard a set of different steps, and through the bushes, walked in Adam, Belle, and Catherine. I sighed heavily. _This is going to take some time explaining how I got back and all. I can't tell the entire truth, but maybe Leafpelt can help me here. What a crazy day._


	8. Chapter 8

(Leafpelt's P.O.V.)

We all got to the castle in record time, halfway explaining the truth with some almost-true lies with Wolfguard. I gave my French name I used to have a long time ago; Cammi. Mrs. Potts was so happy to have Chip back in her arms, hinting to the too-tight hug with Chip exclaiming that he couldn't breath.

I was still getting used to Lumiere and the others being human for in my memories, from the movies, I got used to them being transformed household appliances. I had to admit they look happier being human, I didn't think they didn't deserve being cursed again, so I was grateful for that.

The Enchantress appeared, smiling at us as we stood around in the large foyer of the castle. "As I suspected, the bear ingested a growth potion, made by Morpheus. The bear's dead, gratefully, and now a meal for the wolves out there.".

Adam asked, "So, we must go on this journey to this place that can break the curse when it does.".

Enchantress nodded, "Only people with pure hearts can enter this place. I believe your world used to call it the Garden of Eden.". I blinked, gaping at the idea that Eden exists for real. I remember back in the HQ world, I spoke with some Bible theorists. They said that Eden is a ancient place between now-present Iraq and Iran. So, from I figure, we are in northern east France, and to Eden, traveling could be quite a few months. Then I got a realization.

"Morpheus is going to test us, isn't he?". I said out loud.

A sigh, Enchantress has this grim face, "Yes, he is. The journey is long and treacherous, with lots of obstacles to block your path.".

Wolfguard growled lowly, "We cannot dare bring Lia or Ursa into this; this is too dangerous for them. They must stay within the castle. The staff has the sister mirror. Love, we will check on them every day, I promise.". He held me as he walked next to me.

I smiled sadly, "I know, Miles.". Tears leaked out of my eyes, my heart breaking hard at the thought of being separated from my daughter for so long.

Belle then spoke, "We must provide provisions for ourselves for this journey; alas, it's a quest to break the spell!".

Catherine smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's split; Vincent, you check for food we can bring, and Adam, you help Belle in the library to find maps to Eden. I will find some sturdy lanterns and canteens for water. Andre and Cammi, you look for a path we can take through the forest or better.".

I looked at Wolfguard, nodding as Chip grabbed Lia and Ursa's attention, asking to play, and I told Lia to be careful before they left. By working with Thornstripe and Violetclaw, two old warriors, quite a few times, I had the gut feeling that Castle Dubois has secret tunnels below somewhere. So, with deep smells and etc, I found stale air near the furnace that heats the castle for winter times. _Lord, the furnace can fit HQ twice over and maybe a third as well._ I found a piece of wall that gave over, revealing a black hallway of bricks, arching at the top.

With a quick run, I grabbed some parchment, some black chalk, and a lantern, getting Wolfguard to help me, and we went into the hallway, mapping a discovered series of 6 tunnels that had last for at least 6 miles. Every two miles came a break up into the surface by having a rock door opening. We were surprised to find dismayed crumbled cottages, made of stone and wood near the rock door markers. The map of the tunnels was shaped like a half sun starting from the inside underground, laying in different directions through the courtyard and forest.

We went back into the castle, told everybody of our discoveries, and Vincent, being the oldest, gave new orders to the staff, which is to maintain the tunnels, and rebuild the cottages if possible while we are gone on our journey. Gratefully, with the combination of two worlds into one, we can have glass containers to store some pensionable food and durable canteens to store water, and a couple of lanterns to light our way in the darkness if traveling at night as well. Yes, we have special abilities to help us, but it's worth some light for night time as well.

After some bittersweet farewells to the staff, and the kids, we set on our way. The sun was gone, but there was a full moon. We followed the southern tunnel by finding the door markers on the surface. Vincent has our sister mirror, and with a final turn by looking at the distant turrets of the castle, I sighed, sang the lullaby under my breath until Catherine called for me, and I saw her waiting for me with this sympathetic, understanding look, and nodded as she turned her back on me, walking off. Beginning to follow her, my thoughts were full of questions for the journey, and concerns for Lia, and I shook my head, trying to be positive.

 _We'll return home, Lia, I promise. I may not know how long this journey will take us, but I trust we'll be home no matter what._


	9. Chapter 9

(Wolfguard's P.O.V.)

It has been almost three days since we left, and our home state border has been crossed over some time ago. Normal people would walk 30 miles a day if the ground is flat, 20 miles a day if the ground is rocky. With our new bodies, we found that we could walk 40 miles a day similar to a biker, with Vincent and Catherine flying for the next mile to scout the best route to walk the next day and so on.

We had to go through forests, streams, rivers, valleys, avoiding the dirt roads and houses, knowing how people reacts to seeing something they couldn't understand. We went to sleep alternately between midnight and dawn, depending on the environment. Every night, like I promised my wife, we checked on Lia, and Ursa by using the sister mirror. We were delighted to find that they made quick friends with Chip and the other servants' kids.

We agreed to avoid the mountains at great cost, knowing how dangerous they can be at all seasons, especially winter and spring. However, we were soon challenged by that when a hour later, when we stopped for lunch, and Vincent went to scout for any dangers. He returned with this grim look, saying that with his eyesight by several miles beyond, is the Switzerland mountain range which is presently the Swiss Alps.

We checked the reliable map that Belle found from the library, and Leafpelt, being a expert in Europe and Middle Asia back in her old childhood, was reluctant to say that we have to cross the mountains, arguing that south has the sea awaiting, and going north could add the miles to the journey.

Belle responded that there are quite numerous passes through the mountains, and she remembers a pass that begins into the Alps that chains over to other passes that will get us into Austria, the county next door.

Catherine comments that it's plenty forest to cover us in protection, through we might have to cross some rivers, and avoid some lakes, through it's late spring, it'll be dangerous at times, for the rivers swells in growth from the old snow of the mountains melting. We boys agreed to cross the mountains, knowing our ladies gave some good points.

We moved once more, toward the mountains that will test our determination and strength, if not more. We stopped at the first pass during sunset, realizing we need rest and food to prepare us for the environment ahead. We checked on the girls like usually, and we headed to bed, planning to wake up some hours later to go on.

-2 days later-

Much to our surprise and shock after a eventful morning, we were sitting upon the ground, holding bowls that a gypsy woman gave us, their children awestruck toward Vincent and Belle, and the woman's husband setting down their wagon. How did this came to be?

The mountains tested us greatly as we crossed the first pass, using the forests for cover, and noting that the rivers seem a bit higher every hour or so. We avoided people easily, granted that there seems to be only a family or group of people traveling every 6 hours. We were having a break from our walk when we heard a horse. Due to the forest, Vincent and Catherine didn't dare to fly in the daylight. Belle was out to refill our canteens, while we were checking the food. We didn't know where Adam was.

Then we heard a scream, and a loud roar. We immediately went to the edge of our present forest, and saw that a gypsy couple were holding each other back, seeing Adam protect a young boy and girl from a small group of ragged wolves. They were growling, challenging Adam, earning a furious growl from him as he covered the kids under him.

Then he pounced, his claws scraping the ground as he attacked the wolves. I counted four, no, six. It was deja vu as the battle was freaking similar to the one back in France. The kids was frozen, their eyes wide in horror and fascination. Growls and roars filled the air as I widened my eyes to notice a wayward wolf sneaking away to attack the kids.

Catherine shouted, "Vincent!". Before Vincent could act, suddenly in a loud growl, appeared Belle, a determined look on her face as she stood on fours, her backside hiding the kids from sight. The wolf snarled, leaped, but Belle was quick to stop him, standing up, and swiping the wolf off successfully with a wide clawed hand.

The wolf, now injured, went back into the forest, yelping in pain, as Belle joined Adam against the rest, injuring them quickly while earning some scratches. The pack limped off, joining the first wolf, yelps and barks of pain following and disappearing into the forest.

Adam and Belle snorted, satisfied, turning to each other, as we left the edge, joining the others, barely hearing the reunion of the kids with their parents.

"Oh, Adam, are you all right?". asked Belle as she checked him over, her hand gently touching a scratch on Adam's muzzle, while the other hand touching a claw scratch on Adam's arm.

"Never better, Belle, love, but look at you, you are hurt.". Adam replied. Belle tried to wave the comment off, but winced, noticing a bite mark on her left arm. I glanced at her closer.

"Mm, Belle, your ear..". I replied softly. Her right ear was badly grazed, earning a cut shaped like a 'v' notch. Belle touched it with her right arm, sighing as she felt it.

Belle nervously smiled, "Well, at least, I got something like you, Adam. We match.". Adam glared at his wife, then smiled as he hugged her gently, nuzzling her.

"You are amazing, love.". murmured Adam. I sighed, smiling at Leafpelt, herself nuzzling into my fur with delight, hearing a giggle, turning slightly to see Vincent kissing Catherine lovingly.

For some reason, our necklaces gave us the power to understand various languages, while understanding Ursa is a ability in our beast genes. Leafpelt was delighted for that discovery. The gypsy family was a bit tense, but they were friendly enough to talk to us in Romanian. The family had black hair, yet the eyes had differed, and the skin tones were either lightened or darkened. So, that's why we are invited for lunch. We could talk, but they couldn't understand, thanks to the curse. Leafpelt was polite to explain to us about the family's names and reason for traveling through the Alps. The man has dark brown eyes, almost like hot chocolate brown; his name is Dinu. His wife has dark hazel eyes; her name is Briela. Their children; the son has dark green eyes with brown sprinkles, named Matei, and the daughter has brownish-black eyes, named Raluca.

Their family name is Cojocaru. They were heading home to Romania, which is coincidentally on our way. _Talk about a day, what else could happen?_


	10. Chapter 10

(Leafpelt's P.O.V.)

Almost 2 weeks has passed since we met the Cojocarus, accompanied them, secretly, of course. We were delighted to share their food and ours since we helped in fetching water, hunting for meat, and searching herbs for medicine.

However, we were tested once again, by the invasion of a flu that affected the kids and Catherine and Belle. Gratefully, within a few days, the kids got better, but we were mystified to see Catherine and Belle still sick.

So, Briela asked Dinu to take the boys and kids out for a day of relaxation and hunting, while I and the girls were left behind, for Briela wanted to check out what's wrong without any boys bothering her.

I was the most understanding of her language, so that's why I was there as well. The caravan was sort of small, but with clever squeezing and fitting, us girls were able to come in, needing privacy, instead of out in the clearing we're camped at.

Thankfully not strict on traditions, Briela was able to treat Belle and Catherine thoroughly. A few hours later, the results shocked us all. The girls was revealed to be pregnant. Recently been married for a few months already, it was no mystery that Belle, Catherine is pregnant now. However, two questions remained; will the babies be born soon or later, and when they do, will they be beast or human?

Briela is unfortunately unknown to beasts' anatomy, but she knows humans fully, so it's hard to tell. Once the men returned back for dinner, Adam and Vincent became speechless once they heard the news; in other words, they simply fainted.

I was concerned for my sister-in-laws, as Wolfguard tried to make a joke. I had to glare at him, earning a sheepish shrug from him. Gratefully, when the boys came to, they reacted positively, and was excited to hear that they are having kids, with a hint of nervousness and worry, after hearing the questions of the day.

The Cojocarus family had congratulated us happily and then within a private discussion between the parents while the kids hung out with us around the campfire, they wanted to come along with us, to help along on our journey. All of them wanted to support for us since they became our friends.

We all were surprised yet overjoyed that we can have help with the births of Belle and Catherine's babies, and have people to protect us from the world in secret.

-Another 2 weeks later-

We were in Turkey, due to the map when the girls went into labor. It was a good day, we were making time, no one complained through the girls were a bit more tired than usual with pained contractions randomly, then after lunch, labor begun. Belle was first, with Adam staying for the birth, loyal to his wife through to the end. Briela was fantastic, checking for irregularities, bringing warm water, with asking Raluca to fetch some towels. I was there to interpret for Briela, passing on instructions to succeed the birth. Belle finally gave birth around mid-afternoon, a wondrous baby girl.

She is a beast as I suspected, for the curse goes to the family, local and extended including descendants. Adam found a name for her; Renea which means 'having of love and beautiful' . She has tiny nubs for ram horns on her forehead, her face resembles a lioness cub with wolf ears, while the body is bear-like, her tiny legs resembling wolf-like, receiving a lioness tail, tuft. Her fur is very fine, golden-brown, with a bold dark stripe on her back, bearing five digits on her feet, with her tail tuft being auburn red-brown. Her eyes are baby blue, no switching at all. Belle has a theory for that.

Renea and her yet unborn cousin, due to being babies, they doesn't understand emotions like a child or adult, so there's no switching eye colors at all.

Catherine was next, Vincent staying similarly to watch over her. She gave birth to a splendid baby boy. Again, he is a beast as well. Catherine found a name for him; Jordon which means 'down-flowing'. He has a wolf-like face with lion ears, while the body held falcon wings, resembling a mountain lion's body with wolf-like legs, claws surprisingly able to retract like a lion, sharp like a falcon's talons, and of course, the usual five digits as well. He received a halfa tail; one side wolf-like while another side is lion-like. His eyes are a paler baby blue; his fur soft yet coarse, dark oak brown with a black tuft on his forehead.

 _Wow, this completely changes our plans a lot, but we must keep on to break the curse, so we can go back home to the castle, our staff, our child, and friends. Well, at least we answered our questions and that the babies are healthy and well, even if they are like us now. Lia would be happy to hear the news, having two new cousins in one day._


	11. Chapter 11

(Wolfguard's P.O.V.)

It took at least 3 weeks, since Belle and Catherine had moved in to, er, feed their babies and etc, in the wagon, which explains the heavier weight nowadays. The kids gradually hung with their father or us outside.

Adam and Vincent often see them at night when it's possible to come out, for from Turkey to Eden is basically a semi-desert. We arrived into Iran, which my wife told me that the country is just one side next to Eden with Iraq on the other side.

We couldn't find it, until we spoke one night deeply, figuring that the place required pure hearts, so we had to practically renew our souls and emotions.

I stoked the campfire as Leafpelt gently held her niece, Renea, while Vincent reverently held his son, Jordon. The others, not including the Cojocarus, were sitting around, striking small talk, for the human family is sleeping inside the wagon, sensing this conversation is between us beasts only.

I began, "Guys, I apologize for bringing all of you into this mess, it's my fault we are under this curse.".

"Nonsense, Andre. We're your family, and without you or your wife, child, our world couldn't be complete.'. spoke Vincent wisely.

Belle nodded firmly, "He's right. I would never know you or Leafpelt, or my dear niece. You brought so much joy and happiness into our lives, even when the curse began immediately when you came home.".

"Yes, and you helped us with our new babies, and that is enough for me.". replied Catherine with a smile.

Adam easily pointed out, "Plus we gained some new friends as well, thanks to your expertise in their language even if they can't understand us.".

Leafpelt held my arm comfortingly as she passed Renea over to Belle, "Miles, it's your destiny to come home, and you did. Sure, you didn't know you were a noble all this time, but I knew you are my prince in my heart, no matter what or who you are.".

I sighed heavily, "But I wasn't always humble or noble. I did some bad things until you came into my life, Cammie, literally.".

Leafpelt giggled softly, "Ah, the good old days. Good and bad memories were formed, that's for sure.".

"Just a question, Andre. What would you say if you remembered your entire life right now?". asked Catherine curiously. I closed my eyes, running through past and recent memories, and pulled up a small smile.

"Well, if there were lessons in each memory, I'd say, humility, friendship, family, love, wisdom, courage, and unity.". I commented casually with careful pronouncement after I opened my eyes.

Belle smiled, "Perhaps we could try this method and see how it leads us to.". Everybody else agreed. Vincent was first.

"I'd definitively go for confidence, fear, happiness, pain, selflessness, family, and love.". Vincent said, sure of himself.

Adam was next, "Anger, respect, loss, sadness, joy, and family, and love.".

"Kindness, courtesy, self-control, self-awareness, fear, curiosity, family, and love.". replied Belle.

Catherine took her turn, "Vulnerability, passion, truth, change, resilience, family, and love.".

"Gratitude, friendship, loyalty, intuition, honesty, freedom, family, and love.". lastly spoke Leafpelt with a nod toward me.

I smiled, "You know, our new friends are part of our family too. The counter to the curse isn't love, it's family.". Then something grabbed our attention, a shining shimmer was just appearing, nothing else, no sound. Leafpelt nudged me to go check it out, and I warily got up, walking slowly and tense. I felt a pull from the shimmer, and once I was close, I couldn't stop myself from putting a hand out, intending to touch it.

Once I was almost to touch it, the shimmer became a flash, a bright one, causing me to shield my eyes, unknowing that the others did the same. Once the flash disappeared, I drew my hand away, and my mouth started to drop in bewilderment, my eyes blinking in shock at the vision before myself.


	12. Chapter 12

(Leafpelt's P.O.V.)

8 months later- Christmas Eve-

At Dubois Castle, I couldn't stop looking around at the festivities, and smiling when I saw Lia playing or cuddling with her cousins. I am afraid that I can't tell about Eden, it's a secret I promised along with the others toward the boys' long-dead parents, however I can say that there were some things I am able to speak about.

First, the Enchantress appeared, telling us that Morpheus was coming. There was quite a battle between him and us, it just took the magic of family to overwhelm him. Second, we could understand the Cojocarus at last, speaking French and Romanian, finally introducing ourselves officially to them. Third, after we met Lord Nicolas and Lady Genevieve, Wolfguard's true parents, who are a couple of many spirits that call Eden home, we turned back to normal and taken home by Enchantress almost immediately.

Belle and Adam's baby girl, Renae, now human; her skin tone is tan ivory, her few curls of hair is auburn brown, and her eyes are slowly showing to be light hazel. She is a mix of her parents for sure.

Vincent and Catherine's baby son, Jordon, human as well; his skin tone is pale tan, his hair tuft remains black, and his eyes are already turning to be chestnut brown. Mrs. Potts replied that he reminds her of Lord Nicolas a bit. Lia got a bit older, and for some reason, her silver-black trademark hair didn't appear, changing to dirty blonde. Enchantress responded that the silver-black color was a sign that the curse was in her too, but now, since the curse is broken, Lia now has a natural color.

The Cojocarus had joined us as well; Briela had became a cook and a nurse as well, for she's intending to help me with my pregnancy. I was already eight months along. Briela's husband, Dinu became a trader with the village nearby, and also maintains the wolves for us, for we knew wolves are dangerous during winter and late spring, although they are somewhat more peaceful during summer and autumn.

Their kids, Matei and Reluca became good friends with Lia and Chip, and they are inseparable ever since, we also had a name for them; Mischief Makers. Enchantress visited often, thanks to the boys' request, wanting her to watch over the castle once a while, she gave her true name as well; Eloise. When the villagers or other nobles visit, she usually went into one of her disguises; a brown-haired servant young girl.

Now we were at the great hall where the Christmas tree and decorations are, and my husband was hanging with his brothers, ever so happy to have some relations in his family. My sisters-in-law was scolding the mischief makers for sneaking sweets when they aren't supposed to.

It was time for singing our traditional song, when I came into labor. I had pains earlier in the day, and I presumed that the babe was just making itself comfortable. Some hours had passed; Wolfguard gratefully stayed with me like he did for our Lia, and it was after midnight when I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He has a few wisps of dark red hair, and his eyes are the usual baby blue, although Wolfguard swore that he could see some tiny muddy brown specks in the eyes. His skin tone is medium tan, a shade darker than our Lia.

We had trouble with coming up with the perfect name for him, but then Eloise saved us. She told us a unique name that was used for children born under the stars; Citlali. We really like it, and for a short nickname, we came up with Ali.

We heard the castle booming with cheers and roars of joy and laughter as they celebrated the newborn prince; our prince, our son. I smiled at Wolfguard, and whispered, "We might need a warrior name for him too.". He nodded, agreeing with me quietly, before we gingerly headed out of the room to the great hall, wanting everyone to see Ali. _Lord, thank you for this gift; bringing our family together, and giving our children friends and love. I can't wait to see what the future brings for us all._


	13. Chapter 13

_(Sunrise's P.O.V.)_

 _Well, I had to honor that request, and with a conversation among the remaining warriors, we agreed that Ali will be 'Emberkit'. We are waiting to do the totem necklace for him until he is of apprentice or adult age with a apprentice or warrior name for him. With Lia aka Charmkit, she has the necklace already, we just have to wait for her to be of age as well to receive her apprentice or warrior name._

 _Vincent, being the oldest, is a duke, with Adam being a earl, and Wolfguard aka Andre 'Miles' is a baron. Their wives; Catherine is a duchess, Belle is a countess, and Leafpelt aka Cammie is a baroness._

 _With Lia being the oldest, she is the crown princess, with the other babies; Renae, Jordon, and Ali are princesses and princes. Castle Dubois was room enough for the extended family, but the Cojocarus prefer a more humble home, so they moved in one of the cottages that the castle was requested to rebuild and retrofit._

 _In total, there are 12 cottages in varying size and comfort; the Cojocarus cottage was such one of them, Cogsworth got a cottage for himself which he called 'Peace Abode'. Lumiere shocked everyone by marrying Fifi and moving into a cottage together, calling it, 'Aimee Home'. Several other servants got their cottages as well. And finally, as a gift from Castle Dubois, they gave Eloise the last cottage. Eloise was delighted and surprised once she found out, and she called it, 'Enchanted Hideout'._

 _I was delighted to see Leafpelt and the others being content and safe, and I knew there's bound to be good and bad things in the future, and I know the family will face them no matter what. After all, they are used to magic, and knows the dangers, thanks to being beasts. Live well, my friends, and remember all who you are._


End file.
